Ouran High School Host Club Love Stories
by JollyJulieRancher
Summary: This is a collection of Oneshots, each containing a past love experience for each Host Club member. Some are flashbacks, some are dreams, and some are just the love experience. Haruhi is included. All of these are from my tiny little brain. xP


IA.N. In this series, the characters may not sound a thing like the characters in the show.

Chapter One

Mitsukuni Haninozuka Honey hid his bored feelings by grinning as the girls shrieked, "Kawaii!" His eyes became hazy as he remembered that one girl who had thought he was ugly...

"Honey is a funny name." Honey turned to look at the owner of the curious voice. He saw a girl with short black hair that curled as it stopped next to her chin. "Really?" Honey asked, her eyes widening in hurt and realization. "But it fits you. Sweeter than honey, they call you," the girl commented, placing her hand on her chin as she rested her elbow on the desk, studying him. "Who's they?" Honey asked this girl. "Who else? The girls," the girl rolled her eyes, a stunning shade of blue. "Oh," Honey became quiet after the short two letter word.

"Honey! Akemi! Enough talking!" the teacher scolded. The girl, Akemi, sat up and stared at the teacher, eyeing Honey out of the corner of her eye. As the teacher turned away from the two students, she began to whisper.

"You're not too kawaii either. You're ugly," she whispered harshly. Honey ignored her as she began to whisper insults in his ear. But he had had enough of them soon. "STOP IT!" he screamed, tears welling up in his eyes. "Honey!" the teachers slapped the desk with her hand. Honey began to tremble, and began to look up at his teacher. The bell rang, marking Honey's escape. Standing up quickly, he began to run out of the class, leaving his teacher staring at the door.

He found Akemi waiting for him with a smirk. "What do you want?" he asked her. "I want to know why you hate being insulted," Akemi crossed her arms and leaned on the wall, lifting her right leg to the wall, bending the knee, and leaving her left glued to the floor. "Who doesn't like being insulted?" Honey challenged. "Hmm," was all Akemi said. Honey walked away as Akemi stared at him. _Funny kid, he is, _Akemi thought. Shrugging, she walked away as well.

-------------

"Honey!" A voice cried out. Concealing a groan, he turned to find Akemi. "Hey kiddo," she greeted him by ruffling his golden blonde hair. "Stop," Honey said, his voice sounding mechanical. Akemi looked at him strangely, and began to smile. "You're a funny little kid," she commented. "I'm not a kid! I am in 8th grade!" Honey insisted.

Akemi smiled at his words. He was a happy boy, and acted like a little child.

The bell rang. The two odd pair walked to their first class together in silence. Honey found Akemi eyeing him constantly. What was her problem? Did he have something on his face?

Akemi studied the boy. He looked much older without a smile on his face. Why was he always so happy? Akemi opened her mouth to ask the question when they walked into the classroom. The teacher stood before them, glaring at the two. Honey greeted her with a face breaking grin. "Hello!" he said cheerfully. "Hello, Honey. Akemi. Sit down," the teacher ordered. Honey walked to his seat quickly, and Akemi was about to mimic his actions when the teacher pointed at her.

"Not. You," she breathed furiously. Akemi froze at her tone, and turned to look at her. She looked at the clock. They were early! Why was she so angry!? "The clock is broken. You are ten minutes late!" The teacher screamed. "Well, the bell rang-" "TEN MINUTES AGO!" The teacher exploded at Akemi. "This is your tenth time being late!" she seemed to tower over Akemi. Akemi's large brown eyes seemed to shrink in fear. The teacher sighed at her expression. "Sit down, Akemi," she said, collapsing into her chair, exhausted. She was an old woman. She shouldn't be dealing with a student like Akemi. She should be saving her energy.

Akemi quickly obeyed, power walking to her seat. She sank into her chair, panting from the fright she had just experienced. She had never been so frightened in her life. The teacher's eyes...Raging with a rising fire...A scary sight. Honey was looking at her, the edges of his pink mouth curving into a sly smirk. "You were scared?" he whispered, leaning to the right. Akemi looked straight ahead, avoiding Honey's eyes. "No," she whispered quickly and harshly. Honey arched his eyebrow suspiciously, but left the topic alone.

They listened to the teacher intently, although their eyes wandered to each other occasionally, wondering what the other was thinking about. The two waited for the bell to ring. They played with their pencil. They doodled on the desk. They even began to daydream about things that they do not remember to this day. The bell finally rang. The two got up and walked out, side by side. Silently.

"Akemi?" The girl turned quickly to stare at Honey. This was the first time he had spoken her name. She liked it, strangely enough. "What?" she snapped, trying to hide the feelings rising in her chest. "I was wondering...Do you really think I'm ugly?" Honey widened his eyes innocently, behaving like the child he was. Akemi, taken back by his question, nodded. She was surprised at his response. "Thank you!" Honey wrapped his arms around her waist.

Akemi stared at him. He was nearly her height. She hadn't noticed, really. She knew she was short for her age. But she had never really thought of height as a big thing. But now...She just wished that he was taller than her. "Honey," Akemi whispered, trying to shake him off. Honey stayed firm. "Honey!" Akemi whispered harshly. Honey did not move. "HONEY!" Akemi pushed him off, glaring at him as he fell to the cement, and stared at her with such sorrow.

"A...Akemi," he whispered.

With that word, he was gone, leaving Akemi alone with the feeling of guilt.

"Honey," Akemi whispered.

The teary-eyed boy walked slowly, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

_Why'd she push me?_

The sentence that ran over and over again in his head. Why did she? He had felt her relax. He even felt her heart beating at quite a fast pace when he had pressed his head against the place where her heart rested. She was happy.

Honey relaxed at the thought.

She was happy. That was all that mattered.

**Guys, these are SHORT Oneshots. The shortest ever. But this is going to have an epilogue! Lol**

Epilogue Of This Short Oneshot

Honey and Akemi never spoke again. Akemi avoided him, still confused with her feelings. Honey tried to speak to her over and over again, but she ran away at each attempt. He was disappointed, and soon gave up. But he would always miss Akemi.

When Akemi finally realized her love of Honey, he had gone to Ouran. The shortest Epilogue for the shortEpilogue of this short Oneshot..Lol It fits


End file.
